parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Seth Cvengros's Fifteenth Chug and Friends Movie
Here is Seth Cvengros's fifteenth full Chug and Friends Movie. Transcript Saved From Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *(the intro plays to Chug and Friends as Chug, pulling Jerome and Travis, puffs by. Based on Thomas and Friends by the Rev. W. Awdry. As Chug goes underneath the bridge, the logo says Saved From Scrap and Other Stories. As Chug comes to a halt, the logo reads 'Made By Seth Cvengros.') *(the scenes open to the engines working hard) *Narrator: Miss Bertha works his engines hard, but they are very proud when he calls them really useful. (Chug goes by, hauling Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, while Percy follows, hauling three mail cars, until Jeffrey comes in, hauling his green and white coach, red and white coach, maroon coach, green and white coach, and tan coach) *Dave: I'm going to the scrapyard today. (Dave rolls alongside Chug) *Narrator: Dave called to Chug. *Chug: What? Already? You're not that old. *Narrator: Replied Chug cheekily. Chug was only teasing him. (Dave puffs off to collect his freight cars, like a coal car, a china clay car, two stone cars, a cattle car, a log wagon, and a caboose) The scrapyard is full of rusty old cars and machinery. They are broken into pieces, loaded into cars and Dave pulls them to the steelworks where they are melted down and used again. Today, there was a surprise waiting for Dave in the yard. It was a traction engine. (Dave, coupled to six freight cars, like his coal car, a china clay car, two stone cars, a cattle car, a log wagon, full of scrap, and a caboose, notices Freddy, an old traction engine) *Dave: Hello. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: You're not broken and rusty. What are you doing here? *Freddy: I'm Trevor. They're going to break me up next week. *Dave: What a shame. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Freddy: My driver says I only need some paint, polish and oil to be as good as new, but my owner says I'm old fashioned. * Narrator: Freddy snorted. *Dave: People say I'm old fashioned, but I don't care. Miss Bertha says I'm a useful engine. What work did you do? *Freddy: My owner will send us from farm to farm. We threshed corn, hauled logs and did lots of other work. The children loved to see us. *Narrator: Trevor shut his eyes, remembering. *Freddy: Oh, yes. I like children. *Narrator: Freddy set off for the station. *Dave: Broken up, what a shame. Broken up, what a shame. I must help Freddy, I must. (puffs away with his freight train to deliver the scrap on time) *Narrator: He thought of all his friends who liked engines. But strangely none of them would have room for a traction engine at home. *Dave: It's a shame, it's a shame. *Narrator: (Dave, having delivered the scrap metal, pulls three tan coaches toward Oakdale station) He hissed. Then... *Dave: Peep! Peep! Why didn't i think of him before. *Narrator: There on the platform was the very person. *Reverend Lovejoy: Hello, Dave. You look upset. What's the matter, Sunset Shrimmer? *Narrator: He asked the driver. *Driver: There's a traction engine in the scrapyard, Vicar. He'll be broken up next week. Jim says he never drove a better engine. *Dave: Do save him, sir. He saws wood and gives children rides. *Vicar: We'll see. *Narrator: Replied the Vicar. Jem Cole came on saturday. *Jim: The reverend's comin to see you, Freddy. Maybe he'll buy you. *Freddy: Do you think he will? *Narrator: Asked Freddy? *Jim: He will when I lit your fire and clean you up. *Narrator: Reverend Lovejoy and his two boys arrived that evening. Freddy hadn't felt so happy for months. He chuffered about the yard. *Reverend Lovejoy: Show your paces, Freddy. *Narrator: Said the Vicar. Later he came out of the office, smiling. *Vicar: I've got him cheap, Jem, cheap. *Jem Cole: Did ye hear that Trevor? *Narrator: Cried Jem. *Jem Cole: The reverend's saved you and you'll live at the vicarage now. *Freddy: Peep! Peep! *Narrator: Whistled Freddy. Now Freddy's home was in the Vicarage Orchard, and he sees Dave every day. (Trevor sees Edward go by with three tan coaches) His paint is spotless and his brass shines like gold. Freddy likes his work but his happiest day is the church fair. With a wooden seat bolted to his bunker, he chuffers round the orchard giving rides to children. Long afterwards, you will see him shut his eyes, remembering. *Freddy: I like children. *Narrator: He whispers happily. A New Friend For Chug (Ringo Starr-US) *Narrator: Freddy the Traction Engine enjoyed living in the Vicarage Orchard. (Dave arrives with a flatbed, a breakdown train, and a caboose) Dave came to see him every day, but sometimes Freddy didn't have enough work to do. *Freddy: I do like to keep busy all the time. *Narrator: He sighed one day. *Freddy: And I do like company. Especially, children's company. *Dave: Cheer up. *Narrator: Smiled Dave. *Dave: Miss Bertha has worked for you at his new harbor. I'm to take you to meet Chug today. *Freddy: Oh. *Narrator: Exclaimed Trevor happily. *Freddy: The harbor, the seaside, children. That would be lovely. *Narrator: (as Edward arrives at the junction with Freddy, Chugarrives with two flatcars and a coal car to meet up with his good friend and his traction engine buddy) Chug was on his way to the harbour with a trainload of metal pilings. They were needed to make the harbour wharf firm and safe. *Dave: Hello, Chug. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: This is Freddy, a friend of mine. He's a traction engine. *Narrator: Chug eyed the newcomer doubtfully. *Chug: A what engine? *Freddy: A traction engine. *Narrator: Explained Freddy. *Freddy: I run on roads instead of rails. Can you take me to the harbour, please? Miss Bertha has a job for me. *Chug: Yes, of course. *Narrator: Replied Chug. But he was still puzzled. Workmen coupled Freddy's car to Chug's train and soon they were ready to start their journey. (Chug, with two flatcars, Freddy's flatcar with Freddy on top, a coal car, and a caboose, sets off to the harbour) *Freddy: I'm glad Miss Bertha needs me. *Narrator: Called Freddy. *Freddy: I don't have enough to do sometime you know. Although I can work anywhere. In orchards, on farms, in scrapyards even at harbours. *Chug: But you don't run on rails. *Narrator: Puffed Chug. *Freddy: I'm a traction engine. I don't need rails to be useful. *Narrator: Replied Freddy. *Freddy: You wait and see. *Narrator: When they reached the harbour, they found everything in confusion. Cars had been derailed, blocking the line and stone slabs lay everywhere. *Driver: We must get this pilings past. *Narrator: Said Chug's Driver. *Driver: They are escential. Freddy, we need you to drag them round this mess. *Freddy: Just the sort of job I like. *Narrator: Replied Freddy. *Freddy: Now you'll see, Chug. I'll soon show you what traction engines can do. (Chug and Freddy soon start to work hard) *Narrator: Freddy was as good as his work. He dragged the pilings clear with chains and towed them into position. *Freddy: Who needs rails? (Chug collects Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, and takes them to see Freddy) *Narrator: He muttered cheerfully to himself. Later, Chug brought Jerome and Travis to visit him. Chug was most impressed. *Chug: Now I understand how useful a traction engine can be. *Narrator: The coaches were full of children. Freddy gave them rides to all the harbour. He liked this best of all. *Jerome: He's very kind. *Narrator: Said Jerome. *Travis: He reminds me of Chug. *Narrator: Added Travis. (Chug collects the four freight cars and caboose with Freddy on the third one and pulls them to the junction) Everyone was sorry when it was time for Freddy to go. Chug pulled him to the junction. A small tear came into Freddy's eye. Chug pretended not to see. He whistled gaily to make Freddy happy. *Chug: I'll come and see you if I can. *Narrator: He promised. *Chug: Reverend Lovejoy will look after you and there's plenty of work for you now at the orchard. But we may meet you again at the harbour someday. *Freddy: That would be wonderful. *Narrator: Said Trevor. That evening, Freddy stood remembering his new friend Chug, the harbour, and most of all, the children. Then he went happily to sleep in the shed at the bottom of the orchard. Better Late Than Never (George Carlin) *Narrator: The engines were finding life difficult. (as some workmen mend the viaduct, Dave puffs over the bridge, pulling with a flatcar and a caboose with the flatcar carrying Freddy) Workmen were mending the viaduct on the main line. The arches needed strenghtany. (Jona puffs over the bridge, hauling a green and yellow coach at the front behind his tender, a red coach behind his green and yellow coach, and a red and white coach coupled behind the red coach at the end of the train) Miss Bertha did not want to close the railway while the work was done and so repairs took a long time. (Dave puffs over the viaduct, hauling a yellow coach, a green coach, two boxcars, a conflat car, a boxcar, a tarp car, a brown coach, a boxcar, and a caboose) The engines had to take great care when crossing the viaduct and the delay often made them late on their journey to the junction where they knew Chug would be ready to collect his passengers. Chug grew crosser and crosser. *Chug: (checks his watch, annoyed) Time's time. *Narrator: He grumbled. *Chug: Why should I keep my passengers waiting while Jona and Greg dawdle about all day on viaducts? *Jona: Don't blame me. *Narrator: Snorted Jona. *Jona: If we hurried to cross the viaduct, it might collapsed, and then you'd have no passengers at all. What would you do then? *Chug: (confused) Run my train on time for one thing. (departs Santa Rosa station with Jerome, Travis, and his special coach) *Narrator: Retorted Chug. He hurried away before Jona could answer. Garry was impatient too. He was time to arrived just after Chug. (Garry arrives) His passengers found that, instead of going straight from the bus till their train, they were kept waiting till Chug arrived. Soon Garry grew cross with Chug. (the passengers stand on the platform at Danville station) *Garry: Late again! *Narrator: He remarked as Chug panted wearily in. (as a sad Chug pulls into Danville station wearily, he takes out a box of fish and chips and a can of coke of water, but slurps his coke, and eats his fish and chips, as Garry pulls up alongside him) *Garry: We may be friends, but I thought you could go fast, Chug. It's time we had another race. I reckon I can beat you now. *Narrator: (a surprised Chug gasps and lets off steam loudly, annoyed) Chug let off steam loudly. *Chug: Rubbish! *Narrator: He hissed fiercely. (shows Garry the flashbacks of the main line engines dithering about on the viaduct to blame Miss Bertha's workmen) *Chug: It's those main line engines. They differ about on the viaduct, and then blame Miss Bertha's workmen. It's just an excuse for laziness if you ask me. (pulls away from the station, still annoyed) *Narrator: One day, Greg was later than ever at the junction. *Greg: I'm sorry, Chug. (arrives late with his red three coaches, boxcar, and caboose) *Narrator: He puffed. *Greg: I was held up at the station, and the viaduct made it worse. *Chug: It's lucky for you I'm a guaratee connection. (departs the station) *Narrator: Grumbled Chug. Before Greg could answer, he puffed importantly away. *Chug: Come along, come along! *Narrator: He panted to the coaches. Jerome and Travis did their best but Chug still found that he couldn't save much time. Suddenly, Chug saw Garry ahead. His radiator was steaming. *Chug: What's the matter? *Narrator: Asked Chug. *Chug: You should be at the station by now. You're late. *Garry: I feel dreadful. *Narrator: Moaned Garry. *Garry: All upset inside and driver says he can't make me better. Thank goodness you're late too. Can you take my passengers please? They'll never get home otherwise. *Chug: Of course. *Narrator: Agreed Chug. He now felt sorry for Garry, and promised to get help at the next station. (Chug collects all of Garry's passengers in Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, and speeds home toward Danville station) Dave set off again already he felt much more cheerful and Garry's passengers, travelling in Jerome and Travis all reached home safely. When Garry was better he came to thank Chug. *Garry: I'm sorry I teased you about being late. *Chug: That's all right. *Narrator: Replied Chug. *Chug: I'm glad I can help. There are times when being late isn't such a bad thing after all. *Narrator: With the last cheerful greeting, the two friends went back to work. (as Garry's horn honks when he leaves, Chug's whistle toots when he folllows) Tenders & Turntables (George Carlin) *Narrator: Jona and Jeffrey were lonely when Chug left the yard to run his branch line. They missed him very much. (as Jona runs light engine, Jeffrey heads past, pulling three white and green coaches, on his Wil Nor Wester train, while James shunts five coaches together) They had more work to do and had to fetch some more coaches. The big engines thought they were too important to fetch coaches. Greg grumbled too. *Jona: We get no rest, we get no rest! (goes by, hauling three coaches like a green and yellow coach in the front, a red and white coach in the middle, and a red coach at the back) *Narrator: They all complained. But the coaches only laughed. *Coaches: You're lazy and slack, you're lazy and slack! *Narrator: They answered. All together, the engines were causing Miss Bertha a great deal of trouble. (as Jeffrey puffs onto a turntable, Jona backs onto a coach) The big stations both ends on the line each have a turntable. Miss Bertha had made them so that the tender engines can be turned round because it is dangerous for them to go fast and backwards. Little steam engines like Chug don't need turntables. They can go just as well backwards as forwards. But to hear Jeffrey talk, he would've thought that Miss Bertha had given him a tender just to show how important he was. (as Jeffrey is being turned around) *Jeffrey: You don't understand, little Chug. We Tender Engines have a position to keep up. It doesn't matter where you go, but we are important, and for Miss Bertha to make us shunt freight cars, fetch coaches and go on some of those dirty sidings it's, it's, well, it's not the proper thing! (Gordon whistles and departs with his six of his white and green coaches on the Wil Nor Wester while Chug follows with Jerome and Travis) *Narrator: Chug chuckled and went off with Jerome and Travis. *Jeffrey: Very disgraceful! (tries to stand on the turntable in the right place, but ends up being blowing by the strong wind) *Narrator: Jeffrey hissed as he ran backwards to the turntable. The turntable was in the windy place close to the sea, and if he was not on it just right, he put amount of balance and made a difficult to turn. Today, Jeffrey was in the bad temper, and the wind was blowing fiercly. His driver tried to make him stop in the right place, but Jeffrey wasn't trying. The fireman tried to turn the handle, but Jeffrey's weight and the strong wind prevented him. *Driver: It's no good. *Narrator: They said at last. *Driver: Your big tender upsets the balance. If you were a little train engine, you'd be all right. Now you'll have to pull the next train backwards. (as Jeffrey runs tender first into Santa Rosa with his six coaches) *Boys: Look! *Narrator: Called some boys. *Boys: There's a new small engine! Oh, it's only Jeffrey, back to front. *Chug: Hello! *Narrator: Called Chug. *Chug: Playing tank engines? Sensible engine. Take my advice, get overhauled and be just like an American Type 4-4-0. *Narrator: Jeffrey said nothing. (as Greg goes by with five coaches and blows his whistle, Chug whistles and departs with his two coaches) Even Greg laughed when he saw him. *Jeffrey: Take care. *Narrator: Hissed Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: You might stick too. *Greg: No fear. *Narrator: Chuckled Greg. (whistles as arrives at Danville station) *Greg: I'm not so fat as you. (passes a freight train and goes onto the Southern Pacific turntable) I mustn't stick. *Narrator: Thought Greg. He stopped on just the right place to balance the table. It could now swing easily. (as Jeffrey arrives, Greg ends up spinning round like a top, and covers his mouth to stop vomiting) Jeffrey arrived and time to see everything. Greg turned much too easily. The wind puffed him round like a top. He couldn't stop! *Jeffrey: Well, well! *Narrator: Said Greg. *Jeffrey: Are you playing roundabouts? (Greg backs into the shed, feeling sick, takes out a bag, and vomits into it. At night, Greg, Jeffrey, and Jona chat about Miss Bertha) *Narrator: Poor Greg feeling quite giddy rolled off to the shed without a word. That night, the three engines had an indignation meeting. *Jeffrey: It's shameful to treat tender engines like this. (flashbacks are shown of Jeffrey running tender first, Greg spinning round like a top, and the three engines shunt in dirty sidings) Jeffrey has to go backwards and people think he's a tank engine, Greg spins like a top and everyone laughs at us. And added to that, Miss Bertha makes us all shunt in dirty sidings. Ugh! Listen. *Narrator: Said Jeffrey. He whispered something to the others. *Jeffrey: We'll do it tomorrow. Miss Bertha will look silly. *Narrator: The engines had decided to go on strike. Steve Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Ronald: Do you know what? *Narrator: Asked Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: What? *Narrator: Grunted Jeffrey.. *Ronald: Do you know what? *Jeffrey: Silly! *Narrator: Said Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: Of course I don't know what. If you don't tell me what what is. *Ronald: Miss Bertha says that the work in the yard is too heavy for me. He's getting a bigger engine to help me. *Greg: Rubbish! *Narrator: Said Greg. *Greg: Any engine could do it. If you work hard and chatterless, this yard would be a sweeter, a better and a happier place. *Narrator: Ronald went off to get some coaches. (Ronald heads and collects three coaches and puffs around the yard) *Ronald: That stupid old signal. *Narrator: He thought. He was remembering the time he misunderstood a signal and gone backwards instead of forwards. *Percy: No one listens to me now. They think I'm a silly little engine and order me about. I'll show them, I'll show them. *Narrator: But he didn't know how. By the end of the afternoon, he felt tired and unhappy. (Ronald collects some Express coaches and takes them to Oakland station) He brought some coaches to the station. *Miss Bertha: Hello, Ronald. *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: You look tired. *Percy: Yes sir, I am sir. I don't know if I'm standing on my dome or on my wheels. *Miss Bertha: You look the right way up to me. *Narrator: Laughed Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: Cheer up. The new engine is bigger than you and can properly do the work alone. Would you like to help build my new harbour? Chug and Old Chuffy will help too. *Ronald: Oh yes, sir. Thank you, sir. (leaves, whistling cheerfully) *Narrator: The new engine arrived. (Steve arrives, whistling excitedly) *Miss Bertha: What's your name? *Narrator: Asked Miss Bertha. *Steve: Montague, sir, but I'm usually called Steve. They say I waddle. I don't really, sir, but I like Steve better than Montague. *Miss Bertha: Good. Steve it shall be. Here, Ronald, show Steve around. *Narrator: The two engines went off together. Soon they were very busy. (Ronald and Steve set off to work, passing Chug, hauling his two coaches, Jerome, Travis, and his special coach. Steve shunts three coaches into Oakland station alongside Greg, Jeffrey, and Jona) Greg, Jeffrey, and Jona watched Steve quietly doing his work. *Jona: He seems a simple sort of engine. *Greg: We'll have some fun and order him about. *Jona, Jeffrey, and Jona: Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Wheesh! (puff past Steve while hauling some coaches and freight cars and blow smoke at Steve, who yelps in fear) *Narrator: Smoke billowed everywhere. Ronald was cross, but Steve took no notice. (Ronald arrives crossly to meet a surprised Steve) *Steve: They'll get tired of it soon. Do they tell you to do things, Ronald? *Ronald: Yes they do. *Narrator: Answered Ronald. *Steve: Right. *Narrator: Said Steve. *Steve: We'll soon stop that nonsense. *Narrator: He whispered something. *Steve: We'll do it later. (Ronald and Steve flee) *Narrator: Miss Bertha had had a good day. She was looking forward to hot buttered toast for tea at home. Suddenly, when she left her office, she heard an extrodinary noise. *Jona, Jeffrey, and Greg: Wheesh! (snorting) *Miss Bertha: Bother! (as Jeffrey, Jona, and Greg arrive at the sheds to meet Steve and Ronald) *Narrator: He said and hurried to the yard. Steve and Ronald calmly sat on the switches outside the shed, refusing to let the engines in. Jeffrey, Greg, and Jona were wheeshing and snorting furiously. *Miss Bertha: (in The Thing Upstairs's Voice from The Trap Door) Stop that noise! *Narrator: Bellowed Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: Now, Jeffrey... *Jeffrey: They won't let us in! *Narrator: Hissed Jeffrey. *Miss Bertha: Steve, explain this behavior. *Steve: Beg pardon, sir, but I'm a Strasburg train engine. We do our work without fuss, but begging your pardon, sir. Ronald and I will be glad if you can inform these, um, engines that we only take orders from you. *Narrator: The three big engines hissed angrily and blew their whistles loudly. (the three big engines whistle and hiss angrily) *Miss Bertha: (in Dr. Robotnik's Voice from Sonic the Hedgehog, punches the engines) SILENCE! *Narrator: Miss Bertha shouted, punching the engines, and scaring them all, causing them all to jump and look sad. *Miss Bertha: Ronald and Steve, I am pleased with your work today, but not with your behavior tonight. You have caused a disturbance. *Narrator: Jeffrey, Jona, and Greg sniggered nervously and grinned. *Miss Bertha: As for you. *Narrator: Thundered Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: You've been worse. You made a disturbance. Steve is quite right. This is my railway and I give the orders. *Narrator: After Ronald went away, Steve was left to manage alone. He did so...easily! (as Ronald leaves, Steve follows with eleven freight cars and a caboose) Ronald Proves A Point (George Carlin) *Narrator: Ronald worked hard at the new harbour. (Ronald brings in six freight cars past Old Chuffy, Helen, Bella, , and a van named Edwina, that Old Chuffy got, before Old Chuffy, Helen, Bella, and Edwina, and the freight cars and caboose set off) The workmen needed stone for their building. Old Chuffy helped, but sometimes the loads of stone are too heavy, and Ronald had to fetch them for himself. Sometimes, he'd see Chug. (Chug arrives with Jerome, Travis, and his special coach to meet Ronald, hauling three freight cars and a caboose) *Chug: Well done, Ronald. Miss Bertha is very pleased with us. *Narrator: An airfield was closeby. Ronald heard the airplane zooming overhead all day. The noises of all was a helicopter. *Ronald: Stupid thing! *Narrator: Said Ronald. *Ronald: Why can't it and go and buzz somwhere else? (arrives with four freight cars, such as a boxcar, a conflat car, a tarp car, a coal car, and a caboose to meet Haday, a new helicopter) *Narrator: One day, Ronald stopped at the airfield. *Ronald: Hello. *Narrator: Said Ronald. *Ronald: Who are you? *Harold: I'm Haday. Who are you? *Ronald: I'm Ronald. What whirly great arms you've got. *Harold: They're nice arms. *Narrator: Said Haday. *Haday: I can hover like a bird. Don't you wish you could hover? *Ronald: Certainly not. I like my rails, thank you. *Haday: I think railways are slow. *Narrator: Said Haday. *Haday: They're not much use and quite out of date. *Narrator: He whirled his arms and buzzed away. (Haday flies away into the sky) Ronald found Old Chuffy, Helen, Bella, and Edwina at the quarry. *Ronald: I say Old Chuffy. That Haday, that stuck up whirlybird thing, says I'm slow and out of date. Just let him wait. I'll show him. *Narrator: (Ronald couples up to eight freight cars, such a tanker, a flatcar, three boxcars, a gondala car, a boxcar, and a conflat car, and a caboose and puffs away, still fuming) He collected his freight cars and started off still fuming. Soon, they heard a familar buzzing. *Driver: Ronald. *Narrator: Whispered his driver. *Driver: There's Haday. He's not far ahead. Let's race him. *Ronald: Yes, let's. *Narrator: Said Ronald. Ronald pounded along, the cars screamed and swayed. *Driver: Well, I'll be a ding-dong dang! *Narrator: Said the driver. There was Harold. The race was on! *Driver: Go it, Ronald! *Narator: He yelled. *Driver: You're ganging! (Ronald races against Haday toward the Wharf with his cars shaking and rattling) *Narrator: Ronald had never been allowed to go fast before. He was having the time of his life. *Ronald: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! *Narrator: He panted to the cars. *Cars: We don't want to, we don't want to. *Narrator: They grumbled. It was no use. Ronald was bucketing along with flying wheels and Haday was high and alongside. The fireman shoveled for dear life. *Driver: Well done, Ronald! *Narrator: Shouted the driver. *Driver: We're ganging! We're going ahead! Oh good boy, good boy! *Narrator: A distant signal warned them that the harbour wharf was near. *Ronald: Peep peep peep! Brakes, conductor, please? *Narrator: The driver carefully checked the train's headlong speed. They rolled onto the main line, and haulted on the wharf. *Ronald: Oh dear! (arrives at the Wharf on time with his freight train) *Narrator: Groaned Ronald. *Ronald: I'm sure we've lost. *Narrator: The fireman scrambled to the cab roof. *Fireman: We've won, we've won! *Narrator: He shouted. *Fireman: Haday's still hovering. He's looking for a place to land. Listen, boys. (Haday lands in the airfield) *Narrator: The fireman called. *Fireman: Here's a song for Ronald. (singing) Said Haday the Helicopter to our Ronald you are slow. Your railway is out of date and not much used you know, but Ronald and his stone cars did the trip in record time, and we beat the helicopter on our old branch line. *Narrator: Ronald loved it. *Ronald: Oh, thank you! *Narrator: He said. He liked the last line best of all, and was a very happy engine. Chug’s Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Narrator: It was Christmas on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were working hard. Chug and Old Chuffy were busy carrying people and parcels up and down the branch line. (Chug, Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, are taking several freight cars, and a caboose with Old Chuffy, Helen, and Bella following with lots of freight cars and a caboose) Everyone was happy. Only the coaches Jerome and Travis were complaining. *Jerome and Travis: It's always the same before Christmas. *Narrator: They groaned. *Jerome: We feel so full, we feel so full. *Chug: Oh, come on! *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: Where's your festive spirit? Christmas day is almost here. *Narrator: By the side of the track was a little cottage with a familiar figure waving to them. *Chug: It's Mrs. Cosmo! *Narrator: Whistled Chug. *Chug: Peep, peep! Happy christmas! *Narrator: Thomas always felt better for seeing her. *Chug: Christmas just wouldn't be Christmas without Mrs. Cosmo. *Narrator: He said to himself. When work was over, Chug went to see the other engines. All their coats had been polished. *Jeffrey: Pooh! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Jeffrey: Just look at us. Your driver will have to work fast to get you as smart as us. *Chug: Never mind that. *Narrator: Replied Chug. *Chug: I've something important to say. Do you realize it's been a whole year since Mrs. Cosmo saved us from a nasty accident? You remember when she was ill in bed and... *Dave: Yes of course. *Narrator: Interrupted Dave. *Dave: You told us how she waved her red dressing gown out of her window to warn you about a landslide ahead. *Ronald: And you and Old Chuffy gave her presents. *Narrator: Ronald joined in. *Ronald: And Miss Bertha sent her to the seaside to get better. *Greg and Jona: But... *Narrator: Said the other engines. *Greg and Jona: The rest of us never thanked her properly. *Chug: Exactly. *Narrator: Said Chugg. *Chug: So now I think we should all give her a special Christmas party. *Narrator: Everyone was getting very excited and the drivers felt sure that Miss Bertha will agree as indeed he did. The engines were all busy making plans, when silence fell. Miss Bertha had bad news. *Miss Bertha: The weather's changed badly. Mrs. Cosmo is snowed up. Old Chuffy says he'll help to rescue her. You must help too, Chug. There's no party unless you do. *Narrator: Chug hated snow, but he said bravely. *Chug: I'll try, sir. We must rescue her, we must. *Miss Bertha: There's a good engine. You and Toby will manage splendidly. *Narrator: Chug charged the snowdrifts fiercely. Sometimes he swept them aside, sometimes they stuck fast and the men had to loosen them. But at the cutting near the cottage, they could go no further. *Chug's Fireman: Look at that! *Narrator: Exclaimed Chug's fireman. *Chug: Peep, peep! Here we are. *Narrator: An answering wave came from an upstairs window. Then they heard a familiar sound. *Chug: That's Terry. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: He's come to help too. *Narrator: Sure enough, Terry had a snowplough and was working hard to clear a patch to the railroad line to safety. At long last, the rescue was complete. Ronald took the tired workmen home. Terry said goodbye to Mrs. Cosmo and promised to take care of her cottage as he watched them all set off. The engines made good time. No more snow had fallen, but the yard was dark. There was no one to be seen. Chug's heart sank. Suddenly, all the lights went on. What a marvelous site awaited Mrs. Cosmo. *Miss Bertha: Well done! *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. *Miss Berthat: I'm really proud of you all. *Narrator: Mrs. Cosmo especially thanked the smaller engines. *Mrs. Cosmo: Chug and Old Freddy are old friends. *Narrator: She said. *Mrs. Cosmo: And now Ronald, you are my friend too. *Narrator: Ronald was very pleased. *Ronald: Three cheers for Mrs. Cosmo! *Narrator: He called. *Ronald: Peep, peep, peep! *Narrator: They all whistled. *Engines: (singing) We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. *Narrator: Chug the Tender Engine and his friends thought it was the best Christmas ever and Mrs. Cosmo could think of nowhere should rather live than here with them on the Southern Pacific Railroad. Chug & The Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Narrator: It was two days before Christmas. Many children were expected on the Island of Sodor. (Chug puffs along his branchline, hauling Jerome, Travis, and his special coach) All the engines were busy with the final preparations. Sir Topham Hatt wanted this year's carol party to be an extra special celebration. (Greg speeds through, hauling seven freight cars and caboose, past Ronald, while Jeffrey passes by, hauling his green and white coach, red and white coach, maroon coach, green and white coach, and tan coach) Miss Berthawas now waiting impatiently for Chug. (Chug arrives with a flatcar and caboose) *Miss Bertha: Quickly now. *Narrator: He said. *Miss Bertha: Our Christmas tree has arrived just in time. I want you to fetch it, Chug. Steve can look after Jerome and Travis until you get back. *Chug: Will we be able to sing carols too? *Narrator: Asked Chug. *Miss Bertha: We'll see. *Narrator: Promised Sir Miss Bertha. *Chug: It would be nice to sing carols again. (as Dave goes by, hauling three five coaches, Chug sets off, passing Steve, who looks after his three coaches) *Narrator: Sighed Chug as he set off on his important mission. Chug collected the tree safely but large snowdrifts lay ahead. (Chug crashes into some large snowdrifts and gets buried under the snow, which covers him up) *Chug: I musn't be late. *Narrator: He thought. *Chug: Sir Topham Hatt is relying on me. *Narrator: Whistling bravely, Chug tried to move. But he couldn't. There was worse to come. Poor Chug was snowed under. Meanwhile the other engines waited and waited. They were grumbling about Chug for being late. (as a freight train goes by, Jona, Jeffrey, Scotty, and Andrew are arguing about Chug) *Miss Bertha: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) Silence! *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: We know that Chug collected the tree and left the works safely, but now the snow has brought all the telephone lines down. We must assume that Chug is stranded somewhere near Dave's staiton. *Narrator: The engines now felt sorry for Chug and cold but confident the twins set off to the rescue. Suddenly, they came to a drift that was deeper than the rest. (Scotty and Andrew set off to the rescue with Dave and Greg with a van coupled between their tenders following) *Chug: Help! *Scotty: Hush! *Narrator: Said Scotty. *Scotty: I can hear something. *Andrew: Probally the wind. *Narrator: Said Andrew. *Chug: Help! *Scotty: No listen. *Narrator: Insisted Scotty. *Chug: Over here! *Andrew: Oh, it's Chug. Come on the poor wee engine must be frozen to the frames in there. *Narrator: When the workmen arrived, it took some time to decide how to dig away the drifts of snow. Chug's driver and fireman, who had taken shelter at a nearby cottage, joined the rescue. At last, Chug and the precious Christmas tree were free from the snowdrift. Then they set off once more to finish their long journey. Miss Bertha greeted them warmly. (Scotty, Andrew, Chug, Dave, and Greg return home with the Christmas Tree) *Miss Bertha: As a reward for all your hard work, you may go and enjoy the carols. Be quick now. *Narrator: At the big station, all was soon ready. (the engines obey and head toward the big station) *Miss Bertha: One, two, three! *Narrator: Suddenly like magic the station was flooded with lights. *Miss Bertha: Ladies and gentlemen and children, I give you three cheers for Chug the Tender Engine and all his friends who had made this occasion possible. *Narrator: Suddenly there was a strange whirring sound. Ronald and Old Chuffy smiled, they knew who it was. With landing lights shining brightly, Haday the Helicopter touched down gently in the snow. Bringing the greatest surprise of all, Santa Claus. Everyone cheered and the party began. *Chug: It's no fun getting stuck in the snow. *Narrator: Whispered Thomas to Ronald. *Chug: But it was worth it for this party. Happy Holiday, Ronald. Happy Holiday, everyone. Category:Seth Cvengros